Engatuzado
by Pandicornia
Summary: Su silueta felina tan orgullosa, llena de carácter y elegancia, idéntica a esa mujer, quién diría que su presencia llegaría a ser grata en lugar de incómoda. UA, ZoRo.


_Hola a todos, ¿cuánto habrá pasado desde mi última vez aquí?, uff maldito abismo en el que caí, me es muy difícil escribir LuNa cuando no estoy enamorada, sobretodo escenas de amor como en el fic de ahora se lo que se siente, ya se que no es excusa, pero las escenas me salen demasiado falsas o vacías, necesito mejor inspiración, sin embargo el ZoRo no me es tan difícil encontrar musa, y supongo que este fic lo he escrito gracias a ella._

 _Disclaimer: One Piece no es mío, es del magnífico Oda-sama._

 _Que lo disfuten, un pequeño one-shot para pasar el rato._

Vaya tarde calurosa que azota la ciudad, pensaba mientras bebía un poco de sake, los pájaros cantaban mientras una pacífica tarde transcurría en el bello país del sol naciente. Se rascó la cabeza y gruñó al notar su tarro vacío, lo apoyó contra la mesa de centro acostándose de nueva cuenta en el tatami, descansando su cabeza en su mano.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero fue el sonido de su tarro cayendo al piso el que lo puso alerta otra vez, una figura escurridiza se movió con agilidad al otro lado de la habitación, posándose en la ventana, acicalando vanidosamente su pelaje.

-Supongo que no vas a recoger eso- masculló para levantarse poco después a levantar su tarro –No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando le dije que sí- suspiró resignado –Al menos no lo rompiste- hizo una pausa -¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo como si pudieras entenderme?- una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

La figura peluda sentada a la ventana hizo una pausa de su laboriosa tarea acicalándose, volteó a verlo con un gesto ególatra y prosiguió.

-" _A decir verdad con el simple hecho de verla a los ojos, me es imposible pensar claro… Diablos, por qué pienso en ella de esa manera"-_ se rascó la cabeza

Por mucho que se reprendía de haber aceptado hacer ese favor, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, todo ocurrió la mañana del día anterior, entrenaba en el jardín delantero levantando pesas, haciendo lagartijas y todo tipo de ejercicios que dejarían a cualquiera exhausto, pero esa era su rutia matutina, siendo el maestro del dojo de kendo local, debía ser fuerte para poder hacerse llamar así, su casa era muy tradicional elevada del suelo, con puertas de papel y tatami en el interior, los pocos muebles que tenía eran pequeños, perfectos para una casa tradicional, a decir verdad le encantaba su hogar, en cambio la casa de enfrente se veía moderna, podía apostar a que en su interior era todo diferente, además era claro que la inquilina era de origen extranjero, ruso quizá o alemán, europeo definitivamente.

Su vecina de piel blanca como la leche, cabellera negra hasta la cintura y ojos color mar, se encontraba regando las plantas, cuando vio que Zoro se levantaba dando por terminado su rutina matutina de ejercicios, se aproximó hacia afuera, cruzó la estrecha calle que separaba sus casas y se asomó al jardín de él.

-Buenos días- habló con un acento japonés muy perfeccionado y una amistosa sonrisa

-Buenos días- respondió él con un gesto neutro

-Veo que ya ha terminado su rutina de ejercicios de hoy- volvió a sonreír –Mi nombre es Nico Robin, soy su vecina de en frente-

-Lo sé- dijo Zoro sin prestar mucha atención –la recuerdo de cuando vino a presentarse-

Y es que era normal en Japón que al llegar a un vecindario nuevo, ir con los vecinos a presentarse y disculparse por las molestias que se van a ocasionar.

-Roronoa-sensei, seré directa, necesito que me haga un favor- bajó la cabeza y el peliverde pudo jurar ver por un momento cierto rubor en sus mejillas –En unos días saldré del país, regresaré a Inglaterra por una semana, y quería saber si usted podría cuidar de Himawari mientras no estoy- dijo viéndolo a los ojos, con esos hermosos ojos azules, profundos y llenos de misterio, capaz de hacer sentir perdido a cualquiera y el maestro espadachín no era la excepción

-¿Himawari?- preguntó él

-Se porta muy bien, saber ir sola al baño y es muy cariñosa- respondió ella

Analizando su respuesta él jamás la había visto con una niña, cuando fue a presentarse no llevo a su hija, y en su jardín no podían verse objetos pertenecientes a un infante, sin mencionar que no parecía estar casada.

-Lo veo algo extrañado- acusó Robin –Si no puede, no hay ningún problema, iré con la vecina de al lado a ver si ella puede cuidar de mi gatita-

-¿Gato?- dijo el Roronoa por lo bajo, pero audible para la inglesa

-Así es- sonrió –Himawari es mi querida gata, ¿Acaso pensó que era…?-

-No, no- la interrumpió él –Solo no recordaba haber visto una mascota- intentó ocultar su evidente mentira, pues la mujer había descubierto sus pensamientos con solo verlo

-Ya veo- respondió ella divertida, pero de forma sutil -¿Entonces si podrá?-

-Sí, claro- respondió más por inercia que por haber pensado realmente las cosas

-Muchas gracias Roronoa-san- dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente –Entonces nos vemos en unos días, le traeré todo lo que necesita-

-" _¿Qué acabo de hacer?"-_ pensó analizando lo que acababa de suceder

Y es que así sin más preguntas y cuestionamiento había aceptado cuidar a la mascota de alguien que conocía apenas de vista.

El día en el que Robin llevó a Himawari a casa de Zoro, él se encontraba haciendo su rutina vespertina cuando el timbre sonó, detuvo su conteo y se secó el sudor, se encaminó hacia la puerta principal y la deslizó, luego bajó al jardín y así abrió la reja que separaba su propiedad de la calle.

-Buenas tardes- saludó amablemente Robin, quien venía cargando una caja transportadora que tenía al animal encerrado, y una mochila que parecía pañalera.

Zoro hizo ademán de que pasara adentro, creyó que tendría problemas con la extrajera y las reglas que todo japonés tenía en su casa, pero ella supo perfectamente donde quitarse los zapatos, y como entrar a la casa, seguramente ya llevaba tiempo viviendo en Japón aunque fuera relativamente nueva en el vecindario, ya estando en la sala se sentador sobre el tatami dejando las cosas a un lado de ella, Robin empezó a abrir la maleta para explicar.

-¿Quieres té?- ofreció el peliverde

-Gracias- dijo en aceptación mientras le servía un poco en un vaso japonés –Aquí tengo la comida que necesitará mientras no esté y un poco más por si algo sucede, con una ración en la mañana y una a media tarde será suficiente, está entrenada para ir en caja de arena, pero si usted desea que vaya afuera puedo indicárselo antes de irme- sacó una caja de arena del fondo de la mochila

-En la caja de arena está bien-

-Perfecto, aquí está- la colocó en el piso –en seguida le traeré arena suficiente para la semana- sacó unos juguetes –No es necesario que juegue con ella, pero si le deja estos juguetitos cerca ella sola se entretiene por horas- sonrió muy emocionada –Está vacunada contra toda enfermedad para la que exista vacuna, está desparasitada y también esterilizada, así que no se preocupe, no tendrá visitas por la noche- le guiñó el ojo divertida

El peliverde no hacía más que asentir, jamás había cuidado a un animal, mucho menos a un gato, no es que los odiara o algo así, simplemente nunca le había nacido por tener una mascota.

-Esto es todo lo que podría necesitar, este es el número y dirección del veterinario, si algo sucede solo dígale que lo agregue a mi cuenta- le entregó una tarjeta del médico cuya clínica de hecho no quedaba tan lejos –Regresaré en una semana- le regaló una sonrisa y volteó a la jaula –Se buena niña Himawari- a lo que la gata restregó su cabeza a través de la puerta que la mantenía encerrada en la mano de su dueña ronroneando.

Al irse se despidió inclinándose en agradecimiento por el favor, a los 10 minutos de haber ido a entregar su gata, salió la mujer por su puerta con maleta en mano y se encaminó a la estación, claramente dejar a la gata había sido lo último que había hecho.

Antes de irse había consultado con él donde estarían los platos de comida y agua, su caja de arena y los juguetes, había llevado dos bolsas con arena para gato demasiado grande en opinión del peliverde y le había preparado todo.

Finalmente le abrió la puerta de la jaula al animal y este salió despacio y titubeante, finalmente Zoro veía a la gata por primera vez, su pelaje era negro con toques café y naranja, lo que se le conoce como pelaje Carey, era una gata de pelo largo, hermosos y grandes ojos azules, penetrantes como los de su dueña, por un momento admitió que el felino era de hecho muy bonito, cuando estuvo totalmente fuera de la jaula se puso a husmear por todo el lugar, fue así como inició el día 1.

Volviendo a la realidad la gata sí era tranquila, de no ser por una que otra travesura, apenas y se notaba su presencia, afortunadamente había llegado en sábado y dado que ya era domingo por la noche, el día siguiente tendría a los alumnos del dojo, temía que la gata se pusiese salvaje con ellos, habría que esperar lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano por la mañana y al abrir los ojos pudo ver una figura alejarse de él rápidamente, por un momento había olvidado que cuidaba de Himawari, se levantó del futon y lo guardó como debe ser, al salir de la habitación un olor fétido invadió sus fosas nasales, se tapó la nariz por inercia, ¿Qué podía oler tan mal? Algo pudriéndose quizá, no, era peor, caminó por la casa rastreando el origen de la peste y terminó en el último cuarto de la casa, lo inspeccionó con la vista hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el origen, era nada más y nada menos que la caja de arena.

-Pero qué…- se acercó a verla –Creí que sabía usarla- gruñó y volvió a taparse la nariz

La gata venía caminando tras él y se acercó a la caja -¿Por qué huele tan mal?- le gritó en cuanto la vio meter una pata a la caja –No sabes usarla- le recriminó, mientras ella olfateaba y removía la arena buscando un lugar que no estuviera sucio, al no encontrar salió de la caja y empezó a maullar ruidosamente.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia -¿Te duele algo?- pero la gata no daba más respuesta que maullidos sonoros de reclamo –¿Te sientes mal?- empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Zoro!- escuchó que llamaban a su puerta -¿Estás en casa?- gritaban desde fuera, salió ya un poco desesperado a contestar.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?- dijo deslizando la puerta.

-Me pareció escuchar un lindo gatito- sonrió divertida cierta vecina pelinaranja que tenía.

-Que gracioso- dijo con sarcasmo –Sí es un gato- hizo un gesto de no querer recordar sus inquietantes maullidos.

-Así que finalmente te has decidido a complementar tu soledad con un gato- se burló fastidiando –Ya caíste en la resignación- se tapó la boca riendo sutilmente a modo de burla.

-¿Qué no acaso tú tienes un gato?- preguntó queriendo devolver el insulto.

-Pero conmigo es diferente, yo ya tengo pareja- le sacó la lengua –Aunque claro eso nunca me preocupó- hizo un ademán de superioridad con su cabello –Con esta belleza que me cargo era imposible quedar sola-

-Como sea, no es mía- fastidiado por la actitud de siempre de la pelinaranja

-Oh, entonces ¿De quién es?- dijo extrañada de que estuviera un gato ajeno en la casa del Roronoa

-Robin- respondió volteando a otro lado y un accidental y ligero sonrojo

-¡¿Están viviendo juntos?!- exclamó asombrada

-¡No!- se sonrojó violentamente -¡Se lo estoy cuidando solamente!- volteó a otro lado nuevamente –Salió del país y se lo estoy cuidando-

-Ya veo- sonrió la pelinaranja –así que Himawari es tu inquilina- el peliverde asintió –y ¿Qué le sucede?- dijo Nami asomándose a ver por qué maullaba con tanto ímpetu.

-No se, quizá solo quiere maullar- se rascó la cabeza en conformidad

-Los gatos no maúllan solo porque sí- indicó ella –podría estar enferma-

-Está bien- queriendo cortar la conversación para hacer que la mujer se fuera –no pasa nada- pero en ese momento la gata salió entre los pies de Zoro y maulló fuertemente entre ambos.

-Sí, eso es normal- dijo Nami sarcásticamente –No pasa nada-

-Okay, tu ganas, ¿Qué le pasa a la gata?- admitió con derrota

-Esa información te costará 3,000 yenes- dijo sacando cuentas

-¡3,000 yenes!- gritó sorprendido –Maldita bruja- masculló por lo bajo

-¿Acaso prefieres pagar 5,000?- dijo con astucia aumentando la tarifa

-3,000 serán- dijo rendido –solo dime qué quiere la gata-

-Bien, vamos- ambos se dirigieron a dentro para seguir a la gata –Por lo general ellos te dicen lo que quieren, solo hay que saber escuchar-

-No entiendo-

-Mira- siguiéndola llegaron al cuarto en el que se encontraba su caja de arena, al entrar Nami pudo notar el mal olor en la casa -¿De verdad este olor no te daba una pista de lo que tiene la gata?- una gota caía por su sien de manera cómica

-Ah sí, no sabe usar la caja-

-Si no supiera usar la caja, haría sus necesidades en donde fuera- explicó con cierta impaciencia –Tu deber es limpiar la caja cuando este muy sucia- el peliverde parecía estar procesando la información –¿De casualidad Robin no te dejó una pequeña pala como con rendijas?-

-Creo que sí- intentó recordar

-Te enseñaré a limpiar la caja- empezó a explicar el proceso de limpiado, dejando que él hiciera todo para poder entender mejor.

Una vez terminada la ardua tarea de limpiar una caja de arena, Himawari se acercó a oler nuevamente y removió un poco la arena limpia, después de eso, empezó a hacer sus necesidades otra vez.

-¡Debe ser una broma!- gritó Zoro -¡La acababa de limpiar!-

-Sí, así son ellos- le palmeó el hombro Nami para después seguir –pero ahora ya sabes que hacer- extendió la mano a modo de cobranza –Ahora Zoro-kun- sonrió maliciosamente –son 5,000 yenes-

-¡Habías dicho que 3,000!- gritó enfadado

-Fue una tarea muy sucia- agitó su mano frente a su nariz –y olorosa-

-Bruja estafadora- maldijo Zoro por lo bajo

-Lo agregaré a tu cuenta Zoro-kun- sonrió en forma de victoria

Zoro se dirigió a la salida queriendo sacar a su inesperada visita, cuando se estaba poniendo los zapatos para irse la pelinaranja añadió –Si vuelve a maullar así, solo síguela, si se sienta frente al plato de comida tiene hambre-

-Ya veo- haciendo memoria de que eso ya lo había visto

-Suerte Zoro- le guiñó el ojo y luego se fue a su propia casa.

Por mucho que le costara aceptar, la pelinaranja sí había sido de mucha ayuda, entró a la casa y se preparó para empezar su rutina, ese día había curso de kendo, así que el dojo debía estar aseado y todo en su lugar, no es que fuera un obsesivo de la limpieza, pero el equilibrio mental de logra mejor en un ambiente ordenado. Comenzó con su tarea trapeando el piso y acomodando las katanas de bambú en su lugar, acomodadas por peso y tamaño.

Cuando terminó y todo estaba reluciente, cierta minina entró al lugar y se acostó en medio de dojo, no es que estorbara o hiciera algún mal, es que simplemente el peliverde no estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, a su sigiloso caminar, a sus penetrantes ojos azules, y a su mirada enigmática, por supuesto que le recordaba a cierta mujer inglesa que vivía frente a su casa y pensar en ello lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso.

En el momento en que llegaron los alumnos la gata desapareció, y al final del entrenamiento, cuando nuevamente los alumnos dejaron todo limpio y en orden, volvió a aparecer de repente frente a él, como si solo le gustara estar con él a solas, suspiró resignado y salió del dojo, se dirigió a su casa y fue seguido por la silueta carey, a esa gata le gustaba estar cerca, lo suficiente como para que notasen su presencia, pero alejada para no ser molestada.

Al entrar al ofuro, era costumbre del hombre dejar la puerta entre abierta, así si alguien tocaba la puerta él pudiera escuchar desde ahí, mientras se encontraba sentado dejando que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos, pudo notar que una bola de pelos negro con café se acercaba desde afuera, asomándose y finalmente abriendo la puerta del baño, sintió como esos ojos se clavaban en él, sin hacer sonido alguno.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado -¿Se te ofrece algo?-

La gata se quedó quieta y pronunció un maullido apenas audible, mientras cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir lentamente, cambiando su postura de sentada a acostada con sus patas retraídas.

-Tsk, que gata tan rara- se levantó del ofuro listo para salir, la gata se volvió a sentar y volvió a clavar su mirada en él –oi, oi- pronunció él al notarse desnudo frente a ella, cubriéndose de inmediato con una toalla –Pero qué estoy haciendo, solo es una gata, esto es ridículo- volvió a verla y sus ojos seguían en él, sin quitarse la toalla salió de ahí decidido a vestirse, no es que le diera vergüenza el que estuviera siempre bajo vigilancia constante de la gata, no es que hubiera sospechado que el collar de esta poseía una cámara, no, eso sí sería enfermo y además ridículo, simplemente así hacía las cosas él desde que ella había llegado.

Esa noche fue bastante cálida y cómoda, a opinión personal del Roronoa y a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que la gata estaba dormida justo a su lado, hecha una bolita de pelos, no se quiso mover mucho para no despertarla, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de su presencia, lo que fue suficiente para despertarla y hacer que por accidente se fuera de ahí.

El día prosiguió igual que el de ayer, cambió la arena de la caja, le dio desayuno, hizo ejercicio matutino, preparó onigiris para comer, preparó el dojo, todo mientras era vigilado por esos ojos llenos de curiosidad, cuando daba la clase notó que la gata desaparecía siempre que llegaban los estudiantes y volvía cuando el último se iba, era el único momento del día que no le seguía, en el ofuro se posicionaba cada vez más cerca hasta quedar en el borde de la tina, a la cabeza del peliverde echada justo a su lado.

Conforme pasaban los días, la presencia de la gata se fue haciendo más habitual, cada vez Zoro se acostumbraba un poco más, y dejó de inquietarle, finalmente en el cuarto día se atrevió a hacer contacto físico intencional con la gatita, ofreciéndole una caricia mientras esta tomaba su desayuno, fue como si abriera la caja de pandora, pues desde ese momento la tenía más cerca, cada paso que daba la gata le seguía tallándose en las piernas del peliverde, pasando su pelaje en cada rincón de la casa, incluso en el dojo mientras daba la clase, fue la primera vez que se quedó a su lado, restregándose en él cada que tenía oportunidad.

Finalmente al llegar la noche, la gata se arrimó al futón con él, las veces anteriores llegaba cuando él ya estaba dormido, pero esta vez desde que tuvo la intención de caminar a la habitación, Himawari ya se había adelantado a subirse a la suave plataforma que sostenía su sueño, moviendo sus patitas de arriba abajo, clavando sus uñas y rostro en la manta.

-¿Ahora qué te sucede?- dijo desconcertado ante tal acción, supuso que le preguntaría a Nami cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Fue entonces que en el sexto día pudo admitir que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, dormir junto a ella ya no le parecía raro o incómodo, tampoco que lo viera mientras estaba en el ofuro, de hecho llegó a preguntarse si eso hacía con Robin, le apenó por un momento el pensar en ella y en cómo sería vivir los tres juntos, sacudió de su cabeza esa idea y volvió a la realidad.

En el séptimo día, por la mañana mientras le servía el desayuno a Himawari, escuchó el sonido de su puerta –Ya voy- gritó dejando el plato de la gata en el piso, cuando deslizó la puerta se sorprendió de ver a la dueña del otro lado de la puerta -¡Robin!-

-Estoy de vuelta- sonrió amablemente, se podía notar que iba llegando del aeropuerto, puesto que aún portaba sus maletas con ella.

-Pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta por completo.

Ella entró dejando sus maletas en la entrada, pasó a la sala de la casa y pudo ver a su gatita comiendo, quien al percatarse de su presencia fue y se restregó en sus piernas, pasando después a las de Zoro –Veo que le agradas- se tapó la boca con la mano en signo de ternura.

-Nos llevamos bien- respondió el peliverde un poco apenado.

-Espero no te haya dado problemas- fue por la caja transportadora y la abrió, la gata se acercó a ella y se metió a la caja sin titubear.

-No- dijo al ver como su inquilina de algunos días era encerrada.

-¿Cómo podré pagarte?- se inclinó un poco en señal de agradecimiento.

-No es necesario- dijo él posando la mano sobre su nuca –Fue un favor-

-Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta pero inofensiva, a lo que Zoro se sonrojó violentamente.

-Hm, sí- respondió dudando si era lo más apropiado para responder.

-Me tengo que ir- levantó la caja transportadora del suelo –Tengo que desempacar-

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo él encaminándola a la puerta, acarreando con la jaula y todos los demás aditamentos con los que había llegado la gata.

-Gracias- al llegar a la puerta ella quiso hacerse cargo de sus cosas, pero este se negó a dárselas.

-Tu casa no está lejos, déjame llevarlas hasta allá- Caminó poniéndose su calzado para salir y bajando el escalón que separaba la casa de la tierra

-No está lejos Roronoa-san, no será necesario- dijo apenada la pelinegra, pero este no la escuchó y caminó hasta la entrada del jardín de ella, Robin se apresuró a abrir y dejar pasar, abrió la puerta principal y se quitó sus zapatos poniéndose unas pantuflas para estar en su casa y le ofreció unas a su amable vecino –Es una pena que vea el lugar así, no he limpiado de hace una semana- tomó su maleta y caminó a la habitación dejando solos a Zoro y a Himawari –Si quiere, aquí ya está bien liberarla- se oyó su voz a lo lejos.

Zoro bajó la jaula al suelo y soltó a la gata, quien empezó a inspeccionar y reconocer el lugar, la casa era estilo japonés moderno, tenía su lugar en la entrada para quitarse los zapatos y todo muy apegado a la cultura, sin embargo, los muebles eran grandes y muy estilo occidental, no había tatami y solo unas pocas puertas eran de papel, le impresionó el ver una decoración que no fuera muy japonesa, aunque claro la de sus vecinos de al lado, donde vivía Nami, ya le habían dejado un shock cultural muy grande, al ser una rara mezcla de culturas. En esta casa en cambio, eran detalles sutiles y una combinación armoniosa.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo con ella, contando una que otra cosa que le había pasado al estar cuidado de Himawari, curiosamente la presencia de aquella mujer ya no lo ponía nervioso, era como si el convivir tanto con la gata que tenía un gran parecido a ella, lo hubiera dejado inmune a la verdadera mujer, se sintió un poco más cómodo, un poco más seguro y un poco mejor a su lado.

Esa noche Zoro extrañó la presencia sigilosa de aquel felino que le había hecho tan buena compañía, de su constante mirada y contacto físico, aunque claro, no lo admitiría en voz alta.

 _Fin_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué tal Himawari? Significa girasol, por eso lo escogí, hay una hermosa historia sobre las gatas carey y el sol, si tienen oportunidad de buscarla háganlo, es bonita. Los gatos son lo mejor, me fue muy fácil escribir sobre eso, al ser dueña de tres, era obvio, las gatas carey son hermosas, tengo una de pelo largo, pero sus ojos son amarillos, aun así es bellísima, imagino que si tienes gatos disfrutaste mucho esta lectura y si no tienes, espero la hayas disfrutado de todas formas, siento que Nami me quedó muy bien en personaje, y Zoro masomenos, la que si siento que fue un poco OoC fue Robin, pero prometo mejorar en eso._

 _En futuros one-shot nos adentraremos en una trama un poco más romántica, lo prometo. No te vayas sin dejarme un review de qué te ha parecido la historia, si te gustó y si te gusta la idea de muchos one-shot sobre el mismo universo que se puedan leer como historias independientes, de hecho ya tengo la siguiente, espero no tardar mucho en subirla._

 _Nos leemos pronto, ciao._


End file.
